


One way to say those three words.

by Dubious_Watercolor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Watercolor/pseuds/Dubious_Watercolor
Summary: I trust and admire you Cas, you don't have to reply, just listen.





	One way to say those three words.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't add onto this, but I might if I get a rush of inspiration at some point.

One way to say those three words.

Dean x Castiel (Destiel)

One-shot (maybe more later)

 

It all started the moment Castiel popped into that shed in the middle of a stormy cold night in autumn, the walls were covered in wards, the air was tense, Bobby had his summoning supplies ready, and at last they did the spell. The exact second that the dark haired man appeared before the hunters Dean was stunned. He was so beautiful, he’d never seen someone who looked so perfectly intimidating yet gentle at the same time, and the shadow of his wings spread out behind him was like a sign from god that Dean should trust him, but years and years of training has taught him to ignore that instinct. Over the years they've gotten to know each other and Dean still has the innate urge to trust Castiel, even after all the things that happened with the leviathan and the angels trying to control the him, Dean still trusts Castiel in his heart of hearts he never stopped trusting him. He doesn't want to break that trust either, it matters more to him than it probably should, so after all this time he calls out to Cas and waits for the other man to appear. At the sound of large wings rustling Dean spins around and there he is, beautiful as ever, blue eyes shimmering with confusion and worry. Dean hasn't called for Cas in months, he knows Dean only calls for him when something truly bad is going on, Castiel prepares for the worst.  
“You called.” Castiel says.  
Dean smiles slightly at the extra roughness in Cas’s voice, he only does that when he is worried about Dean.  
“We need to talk.” Dean replies.  
Castiel walks closer looking into Dean's eyes trying to guess what's wrong but coming up blank.  
“Have the leviathan come back? Are the angels attacking again?” Cas says worriedly.  
With an airy laugh Dean shakes his head.  
“No Cas, it's nothing that serious, come here.” he says, pulling Castiel along with him so that they are both sitting on the impala.  
Castiel gives him a look that begs the question “what is going on?”, but Dean just stares wistfully into the sky which is slowly filling with dark clouds. After a few minutes he speaks again.  
“I'm in love with you Cas.” he states, still looking at the clouds.  
Castiel stares at Dean with wide disbelieving eyes, and shocked posture.  
“Yes, I know, you're shocked, you don't have to reply now, you don't have to ever if you don't want to, I just needed to get it off my chest.” he adds.  
Cas keeps staring at the blonde with the dumb look on his face, while Dean looks over at him finally, a sad smile now slapped onto his mouth.  
“Dean I… I don't know how to help you with this…” Castiel says, he looks absolutely tortured.  
“I know Cas, you don't have to do anything.”  
Dean leans over to Cas, their faces an inch apart, and kisses him chastely on the lips. Castiel eyes widen even more, making him look a bit like a deer in the headlights, but he doesn't pull away, in fact he kisses Dean back with what little experience he has, trying very hard to not seem like a fool in front of this man who admires him so deeply. Dean doesn't mind the lack of finesse in the kiss, it's endearing and adds to the mood even more, he wraps his arms around Cas’s torso, gently leaning him back until he's pressed against the hood of the car.  
“Dean?” Castiel asks.  
He doesn't reply just leans down and presses his head to Cas’s chest breathing in deeply. He can never find any specific smell on Cas, he travels around too much, dean can only identify it as Cas. He smells sweet and fresh but crisp and a bit like cigars for no apparent reason.  
“I… love you too.” Cas says, breaking the silence


End file.
